


POI ficlet - Victim or Perpetrator?

by whomii2



Series: POI Christmas fic (unrelated) [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Our boys catch a clue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI ficlet - Victim or Perpetrator?

They had just started investigating their new number, and had not yet determined if he was a victim or perpetrator.

Reese figured they had just been handed a big clue when he watched the number open a plain brown package to reveal a large fruitcake.

“I think it is safe to assume someone is definitely out to get this guy.”


End file.
